


A Day of Fun

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Slow down Madzie, we have plenty of time.”





	A Day of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So the town they are visiting is a town my grandma used to take me to when she lived in Flordia. I thought it would be cute to have Malec and Madzie go there.

Magnus stepped out of the portal he created with Madzie still holding his hand, Alec following behind them. They had appeared behind a shop and walked towards the busy street, Madzie excitedly pulling Magnus along when she saw the sign for the aquarium. 

Alec chuckled and took her other hand. “Slow down Madzie, we have plenty of time.”

“Sorry, Alec.”

“It’s okay.”

“Do you want to eat first?” Magnus asked.

Madzie shook her head. “I want to see the sharks!”

Magnus smiled. “Okay. Sharks first, then we’ll go eat.”

“Where are we again, Magnus?” Alec asked. They had been asked to watch Madzie for a couple of days while Catarina had some business to attend to, and Magnus had suggested taking her to an aquarium in Florida he had visited years ago.

“Tarpon Springs.”

“And it has boat rides here too?”

“It does,” Magnus replied. “A couple of them, but the one I want to take Madzie on takes us out on the Gulf of Mexico to a small island, and if we’re lucky, we’ll see dolphins on the ride.”

“I like dolphins!”

“I know you do, Sweet Pea,” Magnus said, smiling down at her. “And hopefully we’ll get to see some.”

They made it to the aquarium and Magnus payed for the three of them to enter while Madzie played with the small fish in the tank near the door. Alec watched her pet a pufferfish and smiled, catching a glimpse of a flash as Magnus took a picture. 

“There’s going to be a show in ten minutes,” Magnus said. “Madzie, would you like to see them feed the sharks?”

“Yes!”

Magnus smiled at her. “Okay. Let’s go look around at some of the other fish while we wait then.”

Madzie immediately ran up to the largest tank, pressing her face against the glass and watching in awe as the sharks inside swam around. One came up and bumped against the glass where she was, making her jump. “Magnus!”

“I saw,” Magnus said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “They’re even cooler close up than in those books you have, aren’t they?”

Madzie nodded, moving to another part of the glass where she saw a fish larger than she was. “Wow.”

“That is a grouper fish,” Alec said. “I heard they made sandwiches out of them.”

Magnus looked over at Alec. “I didn’t know you knew about fish.”

Alec shrugged. “I’ve read through some of her books with her.”

Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Hey, Madzie, do you want to see the snakes?”

Madzie looked up at Magnus. “Can I just watch the sharks for now?”

Magnus nodded. “If that’s what you want.” He took a seat on one of the benches and took Alec’s hand, gently tugging him down to sit next to him. He leaned against the shadowhunter and watched as Madzie kept walking around to the different parts of the glass to see the sharks. 

“Do you ever think of having one of your own?”

“A shark?”

Alec laughed and shook his head. “A child, Magnus.”

Magnus looked over at Alec in surprise. “Have you?”

“Honestly? Not until I met you,” Alec replied. “And then I see the way you’ve been with Max and Madzie, and I think you would make an amazing father.”

Magnus could feel his heart start to beat faster in his chest and he cupped Alec’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “The only children I’ve ever had have been the downworlders I’ve taken under my wing,” he said. “And no one has ever wanted that with me before.”

“Well, one day, I do,” Alec said. “One day, I want to marry you and I want to start a family with you.”

Magnus smiled and leaned against Alec once more. “Is that a proposal?”

“Not yet,” Alec replied, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist. “More of a pre-proposal.”

Madzie ran over to sit next to Alec as someone announced the show was about to begin. Other people began to trickle in from other parts of the building and they watched the show with a very excited Madzie. 

After the show, Madzie ran back up to the tank to look at the sharks some more. Magnus watched her with a smile and snapped a picture for Catarina. “You really want a kid of your own?”

Alec nodded. “Not right away, but yes I do.”

“Can we go feed the sharks now?” Madzie asked, turning towards them.

“If that’s what you want,” Magnus said, standing up and taking Alec’s hand while the three of them walked towards the back where there were two tanks, an open one with stingrays in it and a caged one with smaller sharks. 

Magnus bought food for both and lifted Madzie up so she could feed the sharks through the cage. “Careful of your fingers, Madzie,” Magnus said. “Don’t need you going back to Catarina fingerless. She’d kill me.”

“I’ll be careful,” she said, sticking the stick used for feeding through the bars of the cage and giggling when a shark came up and grabbed what was on it. She continued to feed them until the shark food was gone and Magnus set her back down so they could feed the stingrays.

Madzie bent over the edges of the tank, watching as the stingrays swam around. Alec stood next to her. “Want to feed one?” Madzie nodded and he put some food in her hand. “Go ahead and put your hand in the water.”

Madzie did as Alec said and a stingray almost immediately swam up to her. She squealed when it sucked the food out of her hand. Magnus chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Feels weird doesn’t it?”

Madzie nodded and ran her fingers over another stingray as it passed. “They’re really cool though.”

“Yeah, they really are.”

They stuck around the aquarium for a few more minutes before Magnus suggested a boat ride. This time, Alec paid for all of them and they got on the boat. They found seats and waited for the ride to begin. 

Once it did and they were out on the ocean, Madzie jumped out of her seat and ran to the railings in hopes to see dolphins. Alec stood next to her and kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her from leaning too far over. 

“Alec! Look!” Madzie shouted in excitement as she pointed towards the back of the boat where several dolphins were jumping in and out of the water. 

“I see them. They’re pretty cool.”

Madzie nodded. “Yeah.”

Magnus took a picture of them the two together, and another as Madzie pointed at more dolphins, sending both to Catarina before joining them. He stood on the other side of Madzie and smiled down at her as she watched the dolphins with a look of pure joy on her face. 

Once they returned to the port, Magnus bought Madzie a stuffed shark and stuffed dolphin from one of the shop. Alec ended up carrying the shark as it was nearly as big as Madzie.

“Shall we get something to eat?” Magnus asked as they walked through the packed street.

“I could go for some food,” Alec said. “Didn’t you say something about a Greek restaurant here?”

Magnus nodded. “I did. What do you think, Madzie? Would you like some Greek food?”

“Do they have hot chocolate there?”

Magnus laughed softly. “Madzie, it’s over a hundred degrees out, do you really want hot chocolate?”

“I can make it cold.”

“Not around the mundanes, sweet pea,” Magnus said. “Once we get back to my place I will make you some hot chocolate.”

“Okay.”

By the time they returned home, Madzie was nearly falling asleep in Alec’s arms. He laid the girl down on the couch and she snuggled with her new stuffed animals while a blanket was placed over her. 

“Thank you for taking me out,” She said with a yawn, her eyes slipping shut.

Alec smiled. “You’re welcome, Madzie.”

“Can we go again tomorrow?”

“I don’t know about tomorrow, but I think we can go again sometime,” Alec replied, pushing some of her hair out of her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Go ahead and get some sleep. We’ll wake you up when it’s time for dinner.”

Madzie nodded and yawned again. “Okay.”

Alec stood up and went to the kitchen where Magnus was grabbing a pan out of the cabinet. “Why don’t we let her sleep for a bit and order takeout instead?”

“I think we can do that,” Magnus replied, setting the pan down on the counter. “And it’s been a long day, and I really didn’t feel like cooking anyways.” He walked over to Alec and wrapped his arms around the man and kissed him softly. “Can you imagine the day when we take our own kids out to places like that?”

Alec smiled. “And I’m sure you’ll spoil them just as much as Madzie.”

“I’m not the only one who spoils,” Magnus laughed, kissing Alec again. “So, what are you in the mood for? Chinese? Pizza?”

“I’m sure Madize would love Pizza.”

Magnus pulled away and reached for his phone. “Pizza it is then. Perhaps we can invite your siblings for dinner?”

Alec nodded. “I’ll give them a call.”


End file.
